


¡Hufflepuff resiste!

by Tastatur



Series: Universo Hufflepuff [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Batalla de Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hufflepuff, Humor, Multi, Romance, Viva La Resistance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1998, algunos de los mejores soldados del ejército de Dumbledore fueron separados por un delito de sangre que no habían cometido. Unos pocos no tardarían en rebelarse de la prisión en la que estudiaban recluidos; otros, buscados todavía por el gobierno mortífago, sobreviven como exiliados. Pero cuando Hogwarts se encuentre realmente en apuros, quizá puedan recuperarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ernie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secuela de ¡Hufflepuff Existe! , retoma los acontecimientos durante el fatídico séptimo curso desde el punto de vista de Ernie Macmillan. Aunque se recomienda leer primero la obra anterior, éste primer capítulo resume prácticamente la totalidad de la historia.

 Ernie Macmillan reflexionaba sentado en su cama en el dormitorio de séptimo curso de Hufflepuff, jugando distraídamente con dos monedas en la mano. Como de costumbre, sus cortinas estaban abiertas hacia el lado que daba a la cama de Justin-Finch Fletchley, una cama que nadie ocupaba desde junio. Ambos habían confiado siempre en terminar su educación en Hogwarts juntos pero, por desgracia, eso ya no sería posible

 Tras el asesinato de Dumbledore, Voldemort había tomado el control del colegio por medio de sus mortífagos y de colocar al traidor de Severus Snape como director. Había instaurado una nueva era de terror y forzado a los hijos de muggle a mantenerse alejados, no sólo de Hogwarts, sino del propio mundo mágico en el que, una vez más, no podías fiarte de nadie. En cambio los hijos de magos y los mestizos, como Hannah Abbott, estaban _obligados_ a asistir, por poco que le gustara la idea a ella y su familia, que la había recluido en casa tras el asesinato de su madre el curso anterior.

En el fondo de su corazón, Ernie agradecía esta pequeña injusticia, aunque sólo fuera por tener de nuevo cerca a su mejor amiga cuando la persona más importante de su vida se encontraba al otro lado del océano.

 “Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo,” le había confesado Justin aquella tarde de quinto en el cuarto de limpieza, donde se escondían de Umbridge y sus esbirros inquisitoriales tras la gran pillada durante la que resultó la última sesión del ED. 

 _En este mundo_ , había dicho, lo cual añadía un punto más de verdad a su confesión, dado que en el otro quedaba ya el primer amor de Justin.

Para Ernie, Justin era su _primer_ y gran amor. El triunfo de cinco años de esperanza y sufrimiento.

Porque si había algo que no le faltaba a Ernie Macmillan, era paciencia.

* * *

 Ernie se había fijado en Justin en el andén 9 y ¾ el primer día de colegio cuando tenían 11 años. Había sido una atracción instantánea e inexplicable, y desde entonces no había sido capaz de despegarse de él. Desde el principio, era como si Justin tuviera un imán que atrajera todos los polos sensibles de Ernie.

Primero se había fijado en su mata de rizos, su incombustible alegría e ingenuidad, y su expectación ante las maravillas del mundo mágico que empezaba a descubrir. Aquella primera impresión tan buena sólo se había visto reforzada al conocer su brillante expediente académico y el talento que le había hecho obtener una plaza en Eton, según le contó el propio Justin en el tren (Ernie no supo la magnitud del logro de haber sido aceptado en ese colegio hasta que lo investigó después). Que fuera buen estudiante le hizo ganar muchos puntos de golpe en la estima de Ernie, a lo cual se sumó el hecho de que procedía de una familia muggle de nivel superior, como lo era su familia en el mundo mágico (Ernie no se consideraba clasista, pero había comprobado que el nivel de vida de cada familia tiene su reflejo y encuentra fricción en las mayores tonterías con los miembros de otras).

Que lo escuchara llorar una de las primeras noches, cuando el propio Ernie estaba pasándolo fatal por su añoranza del hogar materno, y lo aceptara en su cama para consuelo mutuo –so pretexto de consolarle Ernie a él-, fue lo que terminó de unirles. Al menos, eso es lo que sintió Ernie. No importaba lo mucho que Ernie pudiera aburrirle con su conversación: Justin nunca se apartaba de su lado.

* * *

Hannah Abbott había sido siempre su indiscutible mejor amiga; pero Ernie nunca pudo ver de igual modo a Justin, sobre todo desde que descubrió la masturbación pensando en él.  

 El descubrimiento tuvo lugar en segundo curso, cuando Justin se encontraba petrificado por el basilisco. Ernie lo visitaba a diario, pero no se quedaba mucho rato porque no podía soportar verlo en aquel estado, y porque no quería ser como Cedric, a quien una vez lo había pillado contándole sus penas al cuerpo tieso. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en él constantemente. Lo echaba tanto de menos, allí donde su compañía se había hecho habitual (lo cual venía a ser en todas partes), que poco a poco se le fue apareciendo hasta en sueños: normales, al principio; _nuevos_ , después. Ernie era todavía demasiado joven para entender por qué se sentía tan extraño al pensar en Justin de esa forma; por qué le surgía el impulso de tocarse en la intimidad de su cama o en el baño; y por qué, infaliblemente, el mero recuerdo de su amigo era suficiente para ayudarle a _descargar_ aquella creciente tensión. Pero, incluso a esa tierna edad, Ernie era lo suficientemente avispado como para entender que eso no se piensa de un simple _amigo_.

* * *

 La pillada que le hizo Justin aquel verano en casa de Ernie lo habría mortificado para los restos, de no haber tenido un final tan gratificante.

Antes de que llegara se había prometido a sí mismo que se contendría. Que no haría ni diría nada que pudiera dañar su amistad. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Justin lo necesitaba para ponerse al día con las clases que se había perdido.

Pero fue tenerlo en casa, a solas, tan cerca, cada noche, en verano, en pleno despertar de la pubertad, y Ernie Macmillan aprendió por las malas que hay instintos difíciles de sofocar. Suerte que Justin fuera de los que estaban abiertos a experimentar. Pena que Ernie fuera de los que no disfrutaban jugando si no se iba en serio. Y ese verano descubrió, para su horror, que con Justin iba _muy en serio_. Justin le gustaba. Le gustaba intensa y exclusivamente. Y no sólo como amigo.

Ser capaz de tontear con él le dejó físicamente satisfecho, pero emocionalmente congestionado. ¿Qué sentía Justin realmente por él? Ese fue su gran dilema durante un buen tiempo. Pero nunca fue capaz de preguntárselo, porque temía cualquier respuesta que no fuera “lo mismo que tú por mí, Ernie”. Y Ernie era lo suficientemente inteligente para intuir que no podía contar con ello.

* * *

  
A partir de tercero, poco a poco, detalle tras detalle, se fue dando cuenta de que el corazón del bardo pertenecía sin lugar a dudas al paladín de Hufflepuff. La admiración de Justin era tan evidente que jamás comprendió por qué nadie más en su casa parecía percatarse. Cedric lo ocultaba mejor, pero para ojos atentos como los de Ernie, estaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

 Ernie no lo llevó muy bien, pero jamás se lo mencionó a Justin, y siempre se esforzó porque su creciente amargura no saliera al exterior, por mucho que la buena relación que iba formándose entre el capitán y la mascota del equipo le punzara las vísceras.

Por eso, a final de tercero, Ernie se negó a participar en el campamento Hufflepuff en el Lago Ness. Ese verano se refugió en su casa, donde sufrió en silencio la nostalgia por el irrepetible verano anterior, y se sumergió en los estudios con la esperanza de retomar cuarto curso bien preparado y mejor mentalizado para ser el buen estudiante, el buen compañero y el buen amigo que anhelaba ser.

No esa masa informe de grasa y celos en la que temía convertirse si se dejaba arrastrar por sus debilidades.

 ¿Que Justin y Cedric habían desaparecido hasta el amanecer del último día y los habían encontrado escondidos en unas ruinas? No, aquello no tenía por qué significar nada. Pero el mero hecho de que Justin no se lo mencionara en sus cartas fue indicio suficiente de lo mucho que había significado para él. Incluso alguien tan inocente como Justin había intuido inconscientemente que aquello no era un dato que compartir con Ernie.

De hecho, lo único que no compartía con Ernie era todo lo relacionado con su amistad con Cedric. Bien que le hablaba de Harry Potter, de los Creevey, de Luna, de los retacos que se iban convirtiendo en sus fans año tras año, de las plantas que le endosaban, de las chicas que le pedían canciones y de algún que otro chico que se le había insinuado; pero jamás de los jamases le había mencionado a Cedric fuera de las conversaciones de grupo.

* * *

   
Por su parte, Cedric pareció luchar durante algún tiempo contra aquella atracción, posiblemente apabullado con la atención que recibía como prefecto, capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch, y más tarde campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Nadie más entendía por qué su padre le había enviado un vocifeador, para meterle más presión allí donde ninguna más cabía. Pero esa misma noche Cedric se había buscado una tapadera adecuada para los acontecimientos sociales que le esperaban, y entonces comenzó una época de oscuro alivio para Ernie, en la que un abatido Justin parecía volver a refugiarse bajo su ala.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Ernie jugar sucio, por lo que no pensaba aprovechar la situación, sólo esperar. Esperar a que Justin viniera a él, como iba haciendo. Aguardar a que el tiempo curara las heridas y sus sentimientos cambiaran, si aquello fuera posible mientras alguien como Cedric permaneciera en el colegio. Pero Ernie no tenía prisa. Ganas, muchas; pero prisa, ninguna. Los sentimientos de su amigo tenían absoluta prioridad para él.

* * *

  ¡Quién le iba a decir que el baile de Navidad arruinaría de un plumazo todas sus esperanzas! Había comenzado tan bien, con una quíntuple tapadera Hufflepuff en el reparto de las parejas: Ernie con Hannah; Justin con Susan y Zacharías.  Ninguno estaba con aquella persona con la que realmente quería estar, pero al menos se divertían todos juntos.

Hasta que Hannah fue a llorar al baño presa del disgusto por ver a Michael Corner con Ginny Weasley (tras fracasar estrepitosamente su plan de hacerse la interesante acudiendo al baile con el propio Ernie), y  en medio de la confusión por ver quién consuela a quién, Cedric aprovechó que Justin se había separado del grupo para llevárselo de allí como quien no quiere la cosa (salvándolo, eso sí, de su bochornoso intento de ligarse a la Slytherin Parkinson).

 El Justin que volvió de aquella escapada era otro: más animado, más seguro de sí mismo, más desvergonzado y, sobre todo, más feliz.

 

* * *

Muy a su pesar, Ernie tuvo que reconocer que durante el tiempo que Cedric y Justin estuvieron juntos: entre el baile y la tercera prueba del torneo, Justin parecía más feliz que nunca. Su alegría incombustible y contagiosa era uno de los rayos de luz más intensos y musicales de la sala común, y se hacía querer sin dificultad por Hufflepuffs de todas las edades.

Ernie se dejó bañar por aquella luz desde su sombra. Se esforzó por no dar muestras de dolor y se mantuvo al pie del cañón como buen compañero. Pero cada noche que Justin pasaba fuera de su cama le despellejaba el corazón. Hasta entonces, Ernie había soñado con ser de alguna forma el primer amor de Justin, su primer... todo;  y aquello ya jamás podría materializarse.

Para colmo, era incapaz de fijarse en nadie más. No existía ni una sola persona en Hogwarts (ni en Beauxbatons, ni en Durmstrang) que despertara en él el más mínimo interés. Y el hecho de que Ernie supiera apreciar la valía de un rival como Cedric, quien además era su modelo a imitar, brillante como era en todo aquello que a Ernie le importaba alcanzar, hacía imposible que sintiera algún resentimiento hacia él. 

Por ello, puesto que la admiración por su héroe permanecía intacta, y el cariño hacia su amigo era de por sí incondicional, si alguien hubiera intentado interponerse entre Cedric y Justin, Ernie habría luchado a muerte para impedírselo.

Ernie, como Cedric, era Hufflepuff hasta la médula.

* * *

La muerte de Cedric fue un mazazo insufrible.

 Sólo el pensamiento de qué locura podría cometer Justin si no lo encontraba a tiempo le hizo reunir las suficientes fuerzas como para alejarse del calor del grupo y salir a buscarlo. Justin era un adolescente romántico cuyas ideas y sentimientos estaban intensamente influidos por su música y sus obras de ficción muggles favoritas. El terror de encontrar su cuerpo sin vida en algún rincón oscuro de Hogwarts lo acompañó durante los largos minutos que tardó en encontrarlo. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para llevarlo en brazos. En aquellos momentos sólo sabía que o lo llevaba de vuelta a la sala común, o lo perderían. Ernie sabía que Justin lo iba a necesitar ahora más que nunca, y estaba dispuesto, una vez más, a ser su segunda sombra. Justin siempre bromeó con que la sombra de Ernie era el sitio donde más seguro se sentía en Hogwarts. Ernie estaba dispuesto a ser sombra, almohada, hombro y salvavidas. Todo. _Todo_ lo que Justin necesitara, lo sería.

* * *

¿Qué importaba ser segundo en todo, como bien metió el dedo en la llaga Malfoy en quinto curso? Segundo con Granger, en las notas. Segundo con Cedric, en su casa y en la cama. Por suerte, Ernie ya no anhelaba ser el primero en nada, sólo ser lo mejor posible en todo lo que se proponía. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir todo aquello que pudiera lograr mediante su propio esfuerzo (necesitaba aprobar los TIMOS con sobresaliente para conseguir un sitio en Pociones en sexto curso, allí donde Snape sólo admitía a los mejores), y también estaba dispuesto a admitir sus límites allí donde su éxito dependiera únicamente de la disposición de otros. Comprendía que Justin necesitaba tiempo, y por eso no quiso presionarle para que olvidara.

* * *

Pero al final, en cierta forma, lo hizo. Porque también era humano, y adolescente, y necesitado.

Lo hizo sin querer durante el verano (cuando Justin le pidió llorando que no se llevara su cama de vuelta al cuarto de invitados tras el incidente en la piscina, le hizo sentir una sabandija aprovechada y se odió a sí mismo por hacerle llorar).

Lo hizo _queriendo_ durante el curso (cuando le insinuó que ya era hora de que empezara a vivir de nuevo en vez de experimentar la vida a través de los demás, para que lo acompañara al dormitorio).

Lo hizo a petición de Justin cuando éste lo encerró en aquel cuarto a oscuras y le puso contra su espada y la pared, dejándole bien claro que no quería ir más a tientas, sino hasta el fondo con él.

“Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo,” le había confesado al fin, y Ernie había gemido de alivio y de placer.

Eso era lo que Ernie siempre había querido escuchar: el eco de sus propios sentimientos.

Desde ese día, Ernie tuvo ya la conciencia perfectamente tranquila en cada ocasión en la que pudo hacerlo por fin suyo. No de Cedric, _suyo_.

* * *

Al menos, durante un año. Un _maravilloso_ año.

Un año, por otro lado, lleno de incidentes desagradables, en los que el terror creciente en el mundo mágico había dejado los estudios en segundo lugar para Ernie, sobre todo después de la marcha de Hannah luego del asesinato de su madre. A partir de entonces, Ernie había empezado a temer seriamente por Justin.

Durante el verano de sexto, Ernie había aprovechado su nueva influencia como novio oficial para convencer a los padres de Justin de la necesidad de exiliarle. Justin tardó más que ellos en comprenderlo, pero finalmente había accedió cuando su padre encontró una escuela de rock en Toronto, Canadá, que admitía estudiantes a partir de los 16 años. Por suerte, para Justin la música era más importante que la magia, y la idea de pasar un año apriendiendo a tocar la guitarra profesionalmente en el extranjero, unido a la absoluta imposibilidad de continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts mientras la situación no cambiara, finalmente tuvo más peso para él que la alternativa de quedarse en casa asustado, deprimido y poniendo en peligro a sus padres.

De este modo, Justin Finch-Fletchley desapareció oficialmente a finales de agosto de 1997 sin dejar rastro en el mundo mágico británico. Sus padres vivían lo suficientemente apartados de Londres como para no temer por sus vidas, pero aún así los Macmillan colocaron una protección mágica alrededor de su casa que, además, les avisaría directamente en caso de amenaza; mientras que los Finch-Fletchley prepararon un plan de fuga a otra región en caso de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas.

* * *

Meses habían pasado y lo único que había sabido Ernie de Justin se resumía en un puñado de cartas sueltas de contenido indescifrable para cualquiera que no conociera al bardo, que quizá por ello habían pasado la censura de la nueva administración del colegio. Llevaban el sello de la oficina postal mágica de Drumnadrochit, las firmaba _La princesa prometida_ , y el galimatías sin sentido aparente que describían le hacía saber a Ernie que Justin estaba bien, era feliz, y lo echaba mucho, mucho de menos:

<<Ah, mi Wesley, secuestrado por el temible pirata Roberts, espero que no te envenene con ninguna _poción_ , mi querido, querido Wesley, ballenato de mi corazón, ¡no te rindas jamás! Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado. Quédate pendiente de la radio, porque algún día pienso dedicarte mi próxima canción. >>

Ante la ausencia de hijos de muggle, no quedaba nadie más en Hufflepuff para entender la referencia.

Ernie sólo compartía estas alegrías con Hannah, por lo que, desde la recepción de la primera carta, para proteger la seguridad de su amigo, Hannah ya siempre se refería a Justin como _la princesa_ :

"¿Hay nuevas noticias de la _princesa_?"   
"¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez la _princesa_?"  
"Estás tristón. ¿Qué? ¿Echas de menos a tu _princesa_?"

¡Cómo no estarlo! Después de pasar la mayor parte del sexto curso sin Hannah, ahora le tocaba pasar séptimo sin Justin. Resultaba irónico y frustrante cómo la felicidad más sencilla de la que una vez disfrutaran, que era su mutua y cotidiana compañía, el comando-H, el equipo y el resto cambiante de la casa, se hubiera desintegrado en  tan poco tiempo. Ernie temía por Justin, temía por sus compañeros y temía por su familia -de pureza inmaculada, pero abiertos defensores de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 Sentado en su cama, en aquel dormitorio vacío, Ernie miró las dos monedas que guardaba en su mano: Eran dos galeones falsos con los que los miembros del ED solían comunicarse para conocer las fechas de la próxima reunión, y con los que ahora se comunicaban los crecientes miembros de la resistencia.

Algunos de los miembros se habían graduado ya; otros, como el trío fantásico y Dean Thomas, permanecían a la fuga; otros, como Luna, habían sido hechos prisioneros. En ausencia de Harry y Hermione Granger (los cabecillas originales del ED), y después de que Luna Lovegood desapareceria en el tren de vuelta a casa por Navidad, y Ginny Weasley no regresara tras las vacaciones de Pascua,  Neville Longbottom se había erigido como líder absoluto de la resistencia. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado ese chico. Al principio todos le habían considerado un Hufflepuff renegado, pero en el momento de la verdad estaba demostrando que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó al colocarle en Gryffindor. Neville y Seamus Finnigan parecían haber estado concursando por ver quién respondía con más descaro y quedaba más desfigurado por los golpes de los tiranos mortífagos que se hacían pasar por profesores. A Neville habían intentado someterlo yendo a por su abuela en el exterior, pero la anciana Longbottom era demasiado buena para esa panda de magos de tercera que engrosaban las filas de los mortífagos.

Finalmente, temiendo por su vida, Neville se había visto obligado a esconderse.

Antes de desaparecer, poco más de una semana atrás, Neville le había confiado a Ernie y a Hannah su escondite: la Sala de los Menesteres, la misma donde el ED se reunía para entrenar. Los había invitado a ellos y a muchos otros de confianza a acompañarle cuando quisieran. Y les había prometido que el día que pasara algo grande, como que Harry volviera, utilizaría los galeones para pedir refuerzos a todo el ED, a los que quedaban en Hogwarts, a los que se habían graduado y a los que permanecían a la fuga esperando el momento de volver.

La última vez que se utilizaron para convocar a los miembros, durante el ataque a Hogwarts al final de sexto (la noche en que Dumbledore fue asesinado) sólo Neville y Luna respondieron. Ernie sintió el aviso, pero no quiso responder, y tampoco avisó a los demás, para mantenerlos a salvo. Este curso había sido diferente. Inspirado por Neville, Ernie no había dudado en anteponer la rebelión a sus labores de prefecto. Hannah, Susan y tantos otros compañeros (salvo el cobarde de Zacharías) lo apoyaron desde el primer momento.

En su dormitorio de Hufflepuff, Ernie volvió a mirar las dos monedas en sus manos: La suya, y la de Justin. Se la había quitado sin que se diera cuenta poco antes de que se marchara, para evitar que sintiera deseos de acudir si alguna vez volvían a llamarlos. Justin la estuvo buscando como loco y sintiéndose culpable por romper el contacto con sus responsabilidades de aquella manera. Ernie le aconsejó que la olvidara, que más le valía no intentar aparecerse desde Canadá hasta las Islas Británicas, habiendo como había aprobado por los pelos el examen de aparición ese verano. Justin lo había mirado raro, como oliendo a chamusquina, pero no había dicho nada más.

Hacía una hora las monedas habían mostrado un nuevo mensaje: Anthony Goldstein y Terry Boot comunicaban su intención de exiliarse junto a Neville y los demás Gryffindors. Ernie llevaba todo ese tiempo debatiéndose consigo mismo. Hannah y Susan llevaban días debatiendo las ventajas y desventajas de irse, pero parecían estar esperando a Ernie para tomar una decisión final. Con un suspiro de resignación, Ernie se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo, cerró las cortinas de su cama y de la de Justin, y salió del dormitorio en busca de las chicas.

Como imaginaba, ya le estaban esperando en la sala común junto a los cinco miembros más leales del Comando-H. Se miraron, asintieron en silencio y se marcharon todos juntos. Zacharías los observó con desdén al pasar junto a su sofá, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

 

Ernie se olía que el enfrentamiento definitivo estaba cerca. En la Sala de los Menesteres, la radio mágica iba dando nuevas e inquietantes noticias a través de la <<Pottervigilancia>>. Neville estaba convencido de que Harry Potter no tardaría en volver, y Seamus afirmaba que entonces el polvorín del descontento estallaría, se proclamaría la guerra, y probablemente Hogwarts ardería.

Si Hogwarts debía arder, Ernie no se rendiría sin lucha. Aunque pudiera costarle la vida, se quedaría hasta el final y lucharía por el futuro del mundo mágico.

Un futuro en el que Justin pudiera regresar a casa.

Con Ernie.

 


	2. Hannah

Tras el asesinato de su madre durante el sexto curso, a Hannah Abbott le había aterorizado verse obligada a regresar a la escuela. Hogwarts se había convertido en una especie de centro de reeducación mortífago, con lavados de cerebro antimuggles y torturas incluidos.

Hannah nunca había llevado bien las situaciones de estrés (esto era bien conocido en su casa, y el resto del colegio lo descubrió durante los T.I.M.O.S.), pero conforme fueron avanzando los meses y solidificándose la resistencia del creciente Ejército de Dumbledore, había encontrado dentro de ella un temperamento que jamás creyó poseer, y su compromiso con la causa terminó de rubricarse cuando abandonó todas sus obligaciones de prefecta para esconderse en la Sala de los Menesteres junto con tantos otros, siguiendo el ejemplo de Neville. Pese a las miserables condiciones del refugio, le reconfortaba encontrarse rodeada de amigos y aliados dispuestos a plantar cara a la dictadura de los mortífagos en el colegio. Era una experiencia que no se la habría querido perder por nada del mundo.

Sólo lamentaba la ausencia de Justin. Lo había extrañado muchísimo tanto a él, como a su música, como a su ridículo optimismo vital. Pero le animaba saber, gracias a Ernie, que se encontraba sano y salvo en Toronto. Otros hijos de muggles como Dean Thomas, los Creevey y Hermione Granger (quien seguramente estaba con Harry y Ron) se encontraban a la fuga en terreno británico y, por tanto, peligroso. La emisora de radio <<Pottervigilancia>> era la única forma de tener noticias de ellos. Por desgracia, esas noticias llegaban con cuentagotas.

* * *

 

Llevaban varios días exiliados en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando Ariana Dumbledore (todos la conocían por el infame libro de Rita Skeeter) apareció en otro cuadro para transmitir un mensaje urgente a Neville y éste se introdujo sin demora por el túnel que conducía al Cabeza de Puerco.

Neville estaba demostrando ese año por qué el sombrero lo había colocado en Gryffindor. Los Hufflepuff siempre lo habían considerado un miembro honorario de su casa, por su carácter tranquilo y trabajador, y su gran amor por la Herbología. Hannah, en particular, le tenía mucho cariño; y tanto ella como Ernie agradecían que hubiera mantenido vivo el espíritu del Ejército de Dumbledore hasta el punto de jugarse la vida a diario. Actualmente Neville era, sin exagerar, el corazón de la resistencia en Hogwarts.

Dicha resistencia había servido una vez más para estrechar los lazos entre las casas, como ya lo hizo en su día la etapa de Umbridge. Siempre con la excepción de Slytherin, claro, y de imbéciles profundos como Zacharías Smith.

 Y es que la ausencia de Justin había servido a Hannah para darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo con el tío más lamentable del colegio. Sin su confesor habitual, Zacharías no había encontrado más oreja contra la que estrellar sus continuos lamentos que la de Hannah, y ella no había tardado en descubrir, para su horror, hasta qué punto había ignorado lo realmente insufrible que podía ser, anteponiendo siempre sus penas y sus problemas a los de cualquiera (¡Zach era un quejica!). Por otra parte, era el único miembro del antiguo ED (de los que no se habían graduado o exiliado) que no permanecía en activo reclutando a otros alumnos y manifestando su resistencia activamente (¡Zach era un cobardica!).

“Te lo dije,” le había reprochado cariñosamente Ernie la primera vez que Hannah le comentó que probablemente Zach no era el chico que ella creía. “Pero conforme te ibas enamorando, te fuiste cegando a su verdadero carácter.”

Ahora había sacado todo lo peor de sí mismo, como si la buena influencia de Justin se hubiera evaporado con él.  Lo peor para Hannah fue descubrir que, además de quejica y cobardica, ¡Zach era un abusón! Dicen que los tiempos revueltos sirven para poner a prueba la calidad de las personas, y en esta crisis Zach había dado rienda suelta a su egoísmo: cuando los Carrow empezaron a servirse de los alumnos para castigar a otros alumnos, Zacharías no se atrevió, o no se dignó, a resistirse a practicar la maldición cruciatus. Su comportamiento hacia los estudiantes menores de su casa había sido siempre algo engreído y despótico, pero después de torturar cobardemente a algunos de ellos por órdenes de los Carrow, las pocas simpatías que había despertado siempre en su casa se habían extinguido por completo. Cualquier otro Hufflepuff había preferido ser torturado a tener que torturar a un compañero.

En cambio, Neville y Seamus Finnigan, los únicos chicos Gryffindors de séptimo, habían llevado la rebelión al extremo a costa de su integridad física: no estaban dispuestos a permitir que los Carrow torturaran a sus anchas a los estudiantes. No querían que nadie más sufriera, pero a ellos no les importaba sacrificarse y, por respondones, se fueron convirtiendo en el blanco favorito de los Carrow. Si no fuera porque los mortífagos no deseaban derramar más sangre pura de la cuenta, ambos estarían ya muertos. No sabía si con Seamus se habían ensañado más por ser mestizo, o por ser el que tenía la boca más grande.  Pero era por Neville por quien Hannah había llegado a temer seriamente: tras el secuestro de Luna cuando volvía a casa por Navidad, y la ausencia de Ginny tras las vacaciones de Pascua, se fue volviendo cada vez más temerario. A Hannah le daba pavor ver las heridas de ambos, que llevaba tiempo curando a escondidas con ayuda de Sprout y Madame Pomfrey;  pero al mismo tiempo los admiraba: Eran unos auténticos héroes, y cada uno de sus gestos le había infundido valor para resistir ella también. ¡Y bien que lo había necesitado! 

Un día que Zacharías y ella caminaban en pareja de vuelta a la sala común desde la biblioteca, los Carrow se habían acercado para increpar a Hannah que tuviera mucho cuidado con las compañías que elegía.

“¡Eh, tú, asquerosa mestiza! No olvides que conocemos tu pasado subversivo y te mantenemos bien vigilada. Y a ti también, Smith. Sigue juntándote con las de su calaña y ni tu apellido ni tus ancestros te protegerán ante nuestro señor.”

Hannah comprendió que la lista que Umbridge confiscó en quinto curso seguía trayendo cola. Pero, pese a lo que sus nervios hubieran podido hacerle en otra época, ya nada le afectaba como antes, y se limitó a observarles unos instantes antes de preguntar, educadamente:

“¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo irme a mi casa, profesores?”  
  
 Zacharías se estremeció, agachando profundamente la cabeza, e incluso apartándose ligeramente de ella, por si algo salpicaba.

“¡Te irás cuando nosotros te lo digamos, niñata!” exclamó rabiosa Alecto Carrow, alzándola mágicamente por la pechera de la túnica. Y la habría levantado un palmo del suelo, de no ser por un preciso _Expelliarmus_ que, saliendo aparentemente de la nada, golpeó a la mortífaga en la mano, desarmándola.

“¿¡Quién ha sido!?” gritó la agredida, y echó a correr hacia la fuente del hechizo, seguida de cerca por su hermano Amicus, dejando atrás a Hannah y a Zacharías olvidados.  

“Gracias por nada, Zach,” suspiró, recomponiéndose.

“¿Qué querías que hiciese?” se excusó agriamente. “¡Son mortífagos, Hannah!”

“¡Y nosotros casi magos adultos! ¡Algún día tendremos que hacerles frente!”

“¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Estás de broma!? Un Hufflepuff nunca compromete su integridad corporal si puede evitarlo.”

A menudo se había pavoneado de ser descendiente lejano de la fundadora de Hufflepuff, y Hannah estaba convencida de que era la única razón por la que estaba en esa casa.

“A veces me pregunto si no serás medio Slytherin,” suspiró Hannah con un profundo sentimiento de repulsión.

Ante semejante reproche, Zacharías sólo quedó medio indignado.

El susto de aquel incidente pasó, pero la decepción persistiría, como un veneno que emponzoñó hasta el último recuerdo bonito que Hannah atesoraba de su relación. Finalmente, cuando Michael Corner recibió una dura paliza por liberar a un alumno de primero castigado (algo que ya de por sí iba a frenar los actos de rebelión y reclutamiento),  Zacharías soltó una perorata ante toda la casa sobre la inutilidad de la resistencia y la necesidad de mantener la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada.

Esa misma noche,  Hannah rompió definitivamente con él.

A pesar de haberlo hecho discretamente en privado, el rubiales luego la persiguió e intentó montarle una escena en la Sala Común, pero Ernie y otros tres compañeros fueron más rápidos: lo amordazaron mágicamente y lo llevaron a su dormitorio para que se enfriara. Hannah había pasado muchas noches llorando tras darse cuenta de lo miserable que era el novio que tenía, por lo que cuando tomó la decisión de romper con él, y lo llevó a cabo, ya solo pudo sentir alivio.

Al día siguiente, en clase de Herbología, rememorando en murmullos con Susan todas las fechorías de Zacharías ese curso, Hannah se enteró de que había sido Neville el que la salvó aquel día en el pasillo, pero no trascendió porque con ayuda de dos fantasmas y Peeves, había logrado salir indemne de aquella.

“¡Oh, Neville, espero que no te trajera luego más problemas!”

“No más que de costumbre,” dijo con un ojo pipa y una enorme sonrisa, llenando a Hannah de gratitud infinita.

Neville también la había escuchado con paciencia durante las primeras semanas de curso, cuando el retorno a la vida en Hogwarts se le había hecho muy cuesta arriba por los recuerdos amargos de la pérdida de su madre. Pronto descubrió que Neville la comprendía mucho mejor que sus amigos, pues Susan había perdido una tía, pero una madre, y no digamos ya los dos padres, son otro tipo de trauma diferente. Por mucho que echara de menos a su madre, en lo más profundo de su corazón Hannah pensaba que prefería la muerte rápida que tuvo, a una perpetua pérdida en vida como la que sufría Neville cada vez que visitaba a sus padres en San Mungo. ¡Neville era tan fuerte y tan valiente!  


* * *

 

  
Al cabo del rato, la puerta del túnel se abrió, y ahí estaba Neville de vuelta, con su melena greñosa y su cara marcada. Por más que se había esforzado en curarle las heridas estos últimos días, sin los ungüentos de Madame Pomfrey, a los que ya no tenía fácil acceso, Hannah no lograba que se curaran al mismo ritmo que cuando asistían a clase. No obstante, todos estaban de acuerdo en que su aspecto le daba un aire de auténtico cabecilla de una rebelión, y les recordaba que no había lucha sin dolor. Por alguna razón, a Hannah su aspecto le gustaba más que nunca.

“¡Mirad quién ha venido! ¿No os lo decía yo?” anunció con alegría antes de dejar pasar al trío maravilla; y Hannah no recordaba haberle visto tan risueño en mucho tiempo.

Todos los exiliados saltaron de sus hamacas y se apelotonaron para recibir a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Fueron unos momentos muy emocionantes. Se sucedieron las explicaciones y, por supuesto, Harry se hizo de rogar a la hora de contar cuál era esa misión especial que Dumbledore le había encomendado a él y sólo a él. En cierto momento Hannah perdió interés por el centro de atención, y observó cómo Neville utilizaba de nuevo los galeones para avisar a alguien, y ella sospechaba a quién. 

No se equivocó en sus conjeturas: poco después, Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood entraron por la puerta del túnel. Seamus se abalanzó a abrazar a su mejor amigo con la efusividad que habría esperado de Ernie de haber aparecido Justin por la puerta. La verdad sea dicha, Hannah había sentido un ligero enamoramiento por Ernie al principio de los tiempos, pero por suerte enseguida se dio cuenta que jamás desbancaría a Justin en su escala de prioridades, y logró transformar sus sentimientos en la más profunda amistad y respeto. Del mismo modo, era consciente de que no tenía sentido colgarse por Neville, cuando se veía a la legua que estaba loco por Luna. Hannah vio claramente cómo se moría por abrazarla de la misma forma que Seamus había recibido a Dean, pero se limitó a saludarla timidamente con el alivio brillando en su rostro.

No tenía sentido, pero horas después, con la Sala de los Menesteres a rebosar al haber llegado más y más aliados (incluida Ginny Weasley, quien de algún modo había logrado reunir en aquella sala a toda su familia y a todos sus ex novios), cuando salieron en tropel para reagruparse en el Gran Comedor, Hannah sintió una punzada de esperanza al ver cómo Dean ofrecía su mano a Luna para ayudarla a subir las empinadas escaleras, y agarraditos de la mano se fueron los dos. Quién sabe qué aventuras y desventuras habrían sufrido juntos, pensó, pero parecían haberlos unidos.

De lo que no se percató Hannah fue de cómo Seamus Finnigan, a su lado, los miraba frunciendo el ceño con una horrible mueca en su pobre rostro desfigurado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La amabilidad de Dean hacia Luna es del libro. Que Neville esté loco por Luna es de la película. Que finalmente Neville se case con Hannah es parte de apuntes posteriores de J.K. Rowling en entrevistas o Pottermore. Me gusta mantener detalles de todas las fuentes del canon, siempre que no sean contradictorias.


End file.
